Step Dad
by yaya94
Summary: Inuyasha agreed to marry Kikyo to make a bigger business. It was all business, and both had no problem with this. She only had one request though, which was to respect and possibly keep away from her children. To him it sounded like a pretty simple request to fallow. That is until he met her eldest daughter, Kagome Higurashi.


**AN:** I did not proof read after writing this! Honestly, it's just something that popped out of the blue and I just needed to write. That being said, sorry for all the possible grammar errors throughout this first chapter!

**Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 1

If there was another accurate definition for business, as in real top notch aren't fucking around business, it would be the name Kikyo Higurashi. The thirty-one year old CEO of one of the finest multi million investing companies in New York City.

Her way of business, flawless and a one hundred percent guaranteed success.

Her looks and brains, they make one believe there is a perfect human being out there.

Her background story of rising up to the very top was admirable to say the least.

And personality, well that's a mystery. But one thing is for sure, she's cold.

With all that being said, it makes one baffled how there is one flaw that can potentially bring this Ice Queen down from her business glory. And what would that be?

Well, it would be the simple fact that she's completely single.

And being a successful CEO female who's single in the business world, oh GOD forbid.

Of coarse, Kikyo held her head high and refused to fallow such sexist, dick ran, and idiotic ideals. As lady like as she could word, she basically said fuck the system for quite a few years. Which was admirable for the people who fallowed and supported her, and terrifying for those who dared question her ways. Poor bastards.

In the end though, the whole scenario of marriage kept pestering her. Even the great Kikyo couldn't squash this ideal that was still fallowed and sadly "necessary" for woman of her status.

So, fuck it all. She would do it.

But it would be HER way, and her way was fucking business.

Thus, is the reason why Inuyasha Takahashi, soon to be CEO of his fathers world wide known business, or aka TAISHO, is walking through her very office doors.

And so, the business would begin.

"Inuyasha Taisho, pleasure to see you again." Kikyo greeted the silvered head man with a simple nod as he sat on the leather chair in front of her desk.

"Kikyo Higurashi, it's been a while since I saw you at my fathers business party." He flashed her one of his charming smiles that could make any female swoon. The only thing got from her was her signature flawless stoic face. Which he was expecting quite honestly, yet he still felt a little kick to the ego.

"Yes indeed, quite a while," Kikyo drawled out as she assembled a few perfectly stalked papers in front of him with a slick black pen on the side, already clicked to write.

"As you've heard recently, my company and my self can possibly be facing a few obstacles for something petty, which involves my personal life." Kikyo paused to roll her eyes. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel he was one of the very few to actually witness somewhat emotion emerge from this Ice Queen. "That petty thing would be me lacking a husband." He could have sworn she bit out the words husband.

"Alright?" Inuyasha said uncertainly as Kikyo gave him a cryptic pause.

"That being said, I must gain a good financial and well titled man as my husband." Kikyo adjusted her seat to continue. "Also, one that would be a benefit to my company as I would surely be to theirs. So, Inuyasha," She stared at Inuyasha straight in the eye, which she usually did before settling a important deal.

"I offer you the ownership, and as you would vice versa if you were to agree to marry me." She finished calmly.

Too fucking calmly for his taste actually.

"Marriage?" Inuyasha sounded almost winded out.

"Yes, marriage." Kikyo said again too calmly.

"You talk about this much too casually." Inuyasha said a bit too gruffly as he shifted in his seat.

"I know I'm laying a pretty uncomfortable and a bit intimidating offer" Kikyo said as she relaxed in her chair a bit, showing him it wasn't all that easy for her either. "But nevertheless, it's a beneficial one, one that in the end we can make something very big out of."

And she was pretty damn right as he thought about it. They could be making billions here.

Inuyasha was never the type of guy to ever, EVER have the thought of marriage cross hid mind. He was young and twenty-seven, had a tremendous amount of money, women (to say it politely.) and a pretty fucking more than amazing life.

"Also Inuyasha, this would just be business. Don't think I'm looking for emotional stability here." Ignoring her glare as she commented this, he also liked the sound of that.

Kikyo, aka good fucking business.

"Alright," Inuyasha rubbed his chin with an almost giddy grin as he swayed the leather chair left to right. He failed to notice Kikyo roll her eyes.

"I like the sound of this proposal, and I think I'm in. Of coarse, before we tie the knot I'm sure we would go over a few things?" Inuyasha continued.

Of coarse, which is why I had my secretary Kagura make these documents for you to go over. It's mainly the whole financial and partnership ordeal when it would comes to our companies." It was Kikyo's turn to sway in her chair as she went over the details. "Also there's personal stuff about me if we want to make this marriage seem somewhat non-business like. As you know, when it comes to these things we have to please other business members." Kikyo snidely said.

"Great." Inuyasha said almost distracted as he scanned the papers. Which annoyed Kikyo a bit as she felt ignored.

And also because she needed his full attention on her next and most important comment. Information she didn't give many, if not any, business men or woman to.

"Also Inuyasha, before you head off there is one more thing," Inuyasha raised his eyes at her at this. In response, Kikyo leaned forward as she kept her hands clamped on her desk.

"I have two children, my eldest is named Kagome Higurashi and my youngest Souta Higurashi," She couldn't help but smirk at Inuyasha's shocked face. As he opened his mouth to speak she cut him off as if he never had anything to say. "You may feel like you're the first to know this, and outside my company, you very much are. I don't feel the need to let the public know the very important things in my personal life, nor do I want my children involved in such businesses as well."

Inuyasha was still shocked that the Kikyo had kids. Not even just A kid, the woman produced two. The Ice Queen, had to Minnie-me's.

"That being said Inuyasha, you would have eventually found out since we are possibly getting married here. After telling you this, if you agree to my offer this is the most important and yet basic request I ask of you." The look she was now giving him almost sent chills down his spine. He was truly seeing why many called her the Ice Queen.

"Treat my children with respect and do not bring any trouble, I don't expect you to be a father either, for all I care you don't even have to speak with them often. JUST, respect them. If anything were to happen to them by any means and by you, well, let's say Inuyasha I would be a bit worried for your well being. " Kikyo paused and gave him a small smirk that seemed to have the capacity to send thousands of deadly missiles.

Inuyasha couldn't help but slightly gulp at this. "Got it."

"Great." Kikyo returned to her composed self as she stood up to show him the way out.

"So just look over the documentation, and tomorrow at hmm, 1:00 PM you can get back at me and tell me things you agree on or would like to tweak," She casually spoke as she walked his dumfounded self out the door. "Oh, and one more thing before you head off."

He slightly turned to face her at this.

"My warning over my children especially implies over my daughter Kagome." She glared at him as she made her last comment.

With this she dismissed him.

He was in an array of shock and confusion. For one, Kikyo actually had kids. Kikyo and the idea of a mother just don't mix. And two, he was still pretty set on agreeing to her offer.

The bitch was business.

AN: So, this is chapter one. Hope you somewhat enjoyed even if it dragged on a bit.

Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
